Hiccup Surprises
by The Comrade
Summary: Hiccup returns home and surprises his loved ones.


This was it, this was there last time being in Dragon Community College. The gang were really excited, well everybody, but only one was a little excited. Astrid Hofferson likes to go to party and she would have a great time, but she is missing an important thing or one in her life. She was sitting on a chair staring at the ground wishing for someone in her life would be here with her. Someone that she loves.

"Astrid." Astrid looks up from the ground and sees her best friend coming towards her.

"Hey, Ruffnut." She gives a small sounded answer.

"Come on, you like parties."

"I do, but..."

"Are you still missing him?"

Astrid said nothing and just nodded.

"Oh, Astrid." Ruffnut holds Astrid in her arms and comforts her.

"It's been like 2 years."

"I know, Ruffnut..."

"I know you wish you want him here, but we both know what happens when joining the military." She brushes Astrid's blond hair.

"I know, Ruffnut, but I thought that I can go through with it."

"Well, this is your chance to go through with it." Trying to comfort Astrid.

"Okay." She finally gets up from the chair.

"That's my girl." Ruffnut said and she follow her to the dance floor.

* * *

I exited the airport and entering the parking lot to look for my Humvee. It was dark and my Humvee is dark black, so I'll have a hard time looking for my Humvee.

I've missed my friends so much, even Astrid Hofferson. I can't wait to hold her in my arms again. I want to feel her body warmth, her tickling blond hair, and those blue oceanic blue guys. I missed her so much. I want to kiss her all day and just feel her smooth, soft body. I still can't believe that she is mine, but I want to make her mine even more.

I looked down at the Emeraldic Diamond ring that might come in handy today. I hope she is ready, because I am. I'm more than ready. I hope that she says 'yes'.

"Ow!" I was so distracted that I finally found my Humvee... well I kind of accidentally bumped into it.

"Hey, Toothless." Yeah, I named my Humvee 'Toothless', according to the plate name. I don't know why, it just popped into my head.

I open the Humvee door and jumped in. I took my time to regain the time that I had in this Humvee. Every great moment I had was in this Humvee. I had my first kiss with Astrid in this Humvee and I lost my... virginity... with Astrid in this Humvee. The greatest parts was I would sing love songs to Astrid in here as she was in the passenger seat just listening to every lyrics that came out of my mouth.

Wait a second, today is the gang's senior college party. I might get a chance to give them a surprise. I grabbed my keys and started the engine, hearing Toothless's engine god-like roar.

I backed up from the parking space and follow the road to my friend's college. I'm so excited to see all of my friend's. I haven't seen them in 2 years. I most saddest part was when I left, I looked behind me and saw Astrid getting on her knees and started crying. I hate seeing her cry. It makes me want to cry. It's like seeing Freya crying and no one probably won't like seeing Freya cry, I probably won't.

It's so beautiful since the last time I was here on Berk. Everything changed. I didn't know 2 years can have this effect.

Oh, here I am... Frostbite, Berk. It's so beautiful here and just gorgeous. It reminds me of Astrid. She is like the most intelligent, selfless, courageous, and the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. It's impossible for someone to beat her beauty. She is Astrid, the Divine Beauty after all. That is a good title for her... Fearless Astrid Hofferson the Divine Beauty of Berk. That name really goes. I love her so much.

Here I am... Dragon Community College. I can see the gym is flashing lights of neon. The party is still going.

I drove my Humvee to the parking lot as a visitor. I haven't been here in a long time... I hope people still remember me.

I got out of my Humvee and follow the path to the gym door.

"Hey, cash or ID." the guy at the entrance told me. I took out my I.D. and hand it to him.

"Hiccup Haddock, welcome home." He said.

"Thanks." I thanked him as he let me in.

The place was crowded and I had to squeezed through to find my friends.

"Do you think Astrid is okay?" Fishlegs asked.

"She has to be." I said.

the gang turn to look at me and gasped.

"HICCUP!" Fishlegs grabbed me and put me in a bear hug.

"Hi, Fishlegs." I hugged him back.

"Oh, my Gods." Ruffnut approaches me and opens her arm and hugged me.

"HICCUP!" Tuffnut came dash towards me and embraces me.

"Hey, Tuffnut."

"Guys, what is going on here..." Astrid finally came by. She widen her eyes and looks at my name on my Marine uniform to probably see if it was really me.

"Hello, M'lady."

"HICCUP!" Astrid jumps into my arms and repeatedly kiss me and joyfully cries.

"Hi, Hiccup." She muffles in my shoulder.

"Hi." I whispered in her ear as she was still hugging me.

"You've gotten taller." Wait, I've finally grew? I didn't noticed that.

"I have?"

"You haven't noticed?" she chuckles.

"I guess not." I said and pressed my lips on her tasting her strawberry chap stick.

Then, out of nowhere a slow dance song came around and Astrid dragged me to the center of the dance floor and we just started slow dancing. We looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"You went from cutie to hottie." She chuckles make me chuckle, too, "Did you got hit in the face?"

"Yeah, I got hit in the face with the rear of a rifle." I explained, I don't think that's how I became a hottie. That is on my evolving thing.

"So that explains the bruise right there on you template." She caress my face, feeling her smooth skin. I took her hand and kiss her knuckles 5 times and make her blush. Wow, 5 years of dating her and I can still make her blush.

Then, the song stops and a spotlight flashed on us.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, let hear it for Astrid Hofferson and let's give a warm welcome back from First Lieutenant Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III from 24th Marine Division of the Berkian Marine Commando._

Everybody starts clapping and I get a long kiss from Astrid. Wow it's good to be home. Wait I got one more thing to do.

"Astrid, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, courageous, and the most selfless lady that I have ever wanted in my whole life."

She smiles and kisses my forehead.

"I want to spend my eternity with you, so, Astrid Hofferson."

I took you a ring and kneel down as Astrid buries her face in her hands.

"W-Will you marry me?" I propose to her.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She excitedly said

I stood up and slide the ring on her finger and hugged her to death.

"I love you, Astrid."

"I love you, too, Hiccup."


End file.
